Sueños Prohibidos
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Tras una experiencia un tanto embarazosa en los vestuarios de las chicas, Katie acaba teniendo un sueño que la deja sin saber qué hacer.


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. De ser así, más de un OTP mío estarían juntos.

**Disclaimer**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Slash/Femmeslash" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Advertencia**: Contiene _lemon_

* * *

**SUEÑOS PROHIBIDOS**

* * *

Definitivamente, mi vida está siendo un completo caos.

Hasta ahora, era una chica bastante extrovertida, divertida, me gustaba vivir el día a día. No es que fuese una de las mejores estudiantes de mi promoción, pero ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a Granger. Me quedo con mi amado quidditch. Me encanta quitarme el estrés en los entrenamientos, sobre todo en épocas de exámenes, que es cuando el nivel de tensión es mayor.

Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que mi afición por este gran juego me jugara una muy mala pasada—y nunca mejor dicho— . Y tampoco es que le eche las culpas al cien por cien, pero es por ello por lo que estoy en el estado en el que me encuentro desde hace ya varias semanas.

Todo comenzó después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Habíamos regresado todos con muchas fuerzas después de las fiestas y, sobre todo yo, teníamos ganas de comenzar de nuevo con los entrenamientos. Aquella semana había sido increíble, así que estaba de muy buen humor y todo me estaba saliendo redondo. A pesar del mal día que estaba haciendo por la llovizna que embadurnó el campo de quidditch, no me importó pringarme hasta las pestañas de barro. Hasta disfruté con ello y nos divertimos mucho con él.

Al acabar con los entrenamientos, me quedé un poco con Potter, perfeccionando un poco las estrategias que haríamos en el próximo partido contra los tejones. Cuando acabamos, me despedí de él y entré en los vestuarios, donde acababa de salir la menor de los Weasley preparada para la cita que tenía esa misma tarde con Potter—o al menos eso quise entender, porque tampoco es que me importara mucho los amoríos que se llevaban entre los compañeros—. Comencé a quitarme la vestimenta pensando que estaría sola cuando, de pronto, una voz proveniente de las duchas me sobresaltó.

—¡Porras!—exclamó aquella voz que, si mal no me equivocaba, no era otra que la de Alicia.

—¿Alicia?—pregunté extrañada—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Katie? ¿Eres tú?—preguntó aliviada— Pensé que tendría que salir con el frío que hace ahí fuera.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Pues que soy así de idiota y me he dejado en mi taquilla mi suavizante. ¿Podrías acercármelo, por favor? Te lo agradecería eternamente.

Me acerqué a la taquilla donde ponía "_A. Spinnet_" y la abrí. Efectivamente, allí estaba un bote con una etiqueta donde rezaba "_suavizante_"; lo cogí y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi compañera de equipo. Me situé frente al compartimento, mirando la cortina tras la cual se ocultaba Alicia. Pude ver cómo sus pies se giraban hacia mi dirección y, acto seguido, corrió la cortina del todo. No pude evitar fijarme en que, como cabe de esperar en alguien que está duchándose, estaba completamente desnuda. Me quedé paralizada ante aquella imagen, paseando mi mirada en su figura.

—Muchas gracias, Katie—dijo cogiendo el envase con una gran sonrisa—. Te debo una, compañera.

Y me quedé ahí, como una tonta, mirando cómo se masajeaba su melena oscura con la loción que le acababa de pasar. Y cómo el agua hacía que el jabón de su melena le recorriera sensualmente por sus turgentes senos. No eran muy grandes, pero tenían la forma perfecta, teniendo en cuenta de que no es muy alta que digamos.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kate?—me preguntó, preocupada. No sé qué cara debía de tener, pero me miró como si mi rostro hubiese empalidecido o algo parecido— Pareces como distraída.

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza para poder quitarme los pensamientos que se me estaban viniendo por la mente. Sí, a mis dieciséis años, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, a pesar de tener un montón de amigas. Y, precisamente, tenía que ser Alicia en ser la primera en deleitarme con semejante imagen. La miré a la cara—lo que me costó un montón—y le sonreí nerviosamente.

—Sí, sí... —debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Era la situación más embarazosa que jamás había vivido en la vida—, ehm... Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya?—dijo mientras cerraba los grifos y se acercaba la toalla—Pero si ni siquiera te has duchado. Y falta que te hace porque...

Me miré de arriba abajo y tenía razón. Tenía barro incrustado literalmente hasta en las orejas y necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Pero aquello me estaba poniendo muy tensa y necesitaba salir corriendo; cualquier excusa me bastaba.

—Ya... —pensé rápido. Tenía la excusa perfecta—, lo sé, pero es que acabo de recordar que se me olvidó comentarle algo a Potter sobre... la estrategia para el próximo partido, sí.. y... bueno, creo que se iba a no sé dónde con Weasley, así que será mejor que me vaya corriendo, no vaya a ser que no lo pueda alcanzar y se me acabe olvidando todo...

Una risilla nerviosa me salió, de repente, de mi garganta. Me sentía ridícula ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hacía un momento atrás. Dicho aquello, salí lo más apurada que pude, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. No, era lo mejor. Si seguía un minuto más allí, iba a darme algo.

Caminaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Un rubor me subió hasta mis mejillas. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando pasaron junto a mí la parejita feliz —entiéndase, Potter y Weasley, que encima se estaban dando arrumacos y mis ganas de vomitarles encima aumentaron por momentos— y me fui directamente a las duchas de los dormitorios de las chicas. Me quité la ropa lo más rápido que se me permitió y me metí en la ducha sin pensarlo; el agua estaba hirviendo y, a pesar del frío que hacía, me replanteé un momento la idea de pasarme al agua fría. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba, una buena ducha bien fría. Pero el agua caliente me estaba calmando bastante. Lo que debía hacer era, simplemente, olvidar el asunto. Total, sólo se trataba de Alicia, ¿y qué si la había visto como su madre la trajo al mundo? Claro que más crecidita, eso estaba más que claro y con muchas más curvas y muy bien desarrollada y... ¡Katie, para de una vez! Tras la ducha caliente, me fui directa a dormir. Independientemente de lo ocurrido, estaba molida y necesitaba descansar. Tal vez así consiguiera quitarme de la mente la imagen de mi amiga desnuda.

* * *

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Mi subconsciente me odia y me dedica sueños tan subidos de tono que pondrían burro a más de un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas si lo llegan a descubrir.

_«Era una tarde lluviosa. Gryffindor obtuvo la victoria contra Hufflepuff y todos los jugadores estaban celebrándolo por todo lo alto. Saltaban, brincaban, bailaban, se abrazaban unos a otros... El agua y el barro se entremezclaban con la excitación del momento, sin importar nada más que festejar la victoria. _

_Poco a poco, todos se fueron yendo a los vestuarios. Las únicas que quedaban eran Katie y Alicia. Cuando entraron en los vestuarios, no quedaba nadie. Aún estaban ebrias de alegría por la ocasión. Alicia se subió a la banqueta que había en mitad del vestuario y comenzó a bailar de manera sensual. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa de su uniforme mientras tarareaba una canción suavemente. Katie se subió también al banquillo, riendo descaradamente e imitando el baile de su compañera. Alicia se bajó de la banqueta y se encaminó hacia las duchas; miró a Katie, arqueando una ceja y mordiéndose ligeramente el extremo de su labio inferior. Le hizo una seña con el dedo para que fuese hasta ella. Katie bajó y la siguió. De pronto, ambas Gryffindor se encontraban bajo el humeante chorro de agua de la ducha, completamente desnudas. Katie se untó las manos con un poco de jabón y comenzó a masajear el cuerpo de su amiga. Pasó sus finos y largos dedos por toda la anatomía de Alicia, sin dejarse un sólo rincón. Ésta emitió un leve gemido al sentir el suave tacto de las manos de Katie y su respiración empezó a agitarse. La miró con picardía y empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras el ardiente chorro de agua recorría sus enjabonados cuerpos desnudos. Alicia subió sus besos por el mentón y la barbilla, hasta posarlos, finalmente, en los labios de Katie, que los esperaba con ansias. La rubia empujó suavemente a su amiga hasta la fría pared, entrelazando su dedos en la espesa cabellera de Alicia, mientras ésta devoraba con ímpetu los carnosos labios de su amiga, que respiraba agitada. Y, de pronto...»_

Y, de pronto, me desperté empapada en sudor, con la respiración entrecortada y sin poder creerme lo que acababa de soñar. Miré a ver si alguna de mis compañeras se hubiera despertado o me hubiera escuchado decir algo, pero dormían profundamente en sus respectivas camas. ¿Cómo era posible haber tenido ese sueño? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decirme mi subconsciente? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba todo aquello, pero sí tenía bien claro que debía de olvidarlo. Lo malo, era que me resultaría bastante difícil hacerlo, puesto que veía casi a diario a Alicia e iba a ser una auténtica misión imposible.

* * *

No pude pegar ojo el resto de la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la imagen de Alicia desnuda y un montón de cosas más. Mi mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Aquella mañana, en clase de Historia de la Magia—la cual me estaba resultando de lo más aburrida, más de lo normal—, me la pasé entera pensando en ese dichoso sueño. Por mi maléfica mente sólo pasaban imágenes de Alicia enjabonándose el cuerpo y...

—¡Oh, Merlín, para!—exclamé de repente, sin darme cuenta.

—¿Hay algún problema, señorita Bell, que quiera compartir con la clase?—preguntó intrigado el profesor Binns, con su voz aburrida—

Me quedé sin saber qué decir y negué efusivamente con la cabeza, deseando desaparecer de allí en cuanto antes. Sentí cómo las miradas de todos mis compañeros se me clavaban, incluida la del profesor Binns, que esperaba, como es lógico, una explicación ante mi conducta. Al acabar la clase—sólo Merlín sabe lo eterna que se me hizo después de aquello—, Brown se me acercó, con cara extrañada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Katie?—me preguntó en voz baja, una vez que abandonamos el aula—No pareces tener muy buena cara...

—Sí, sí—asentí nerviosa. ¿Qué se supone que le debía decir?—Es sólo que he pasado mala noche.

—¿Mala noche?

—Sí, una pesadilla, ya sabes.

—¿Pesadillas?Vaya...—la cara de asombro de Lavender era digno de ver.

—¿Por qué? qué pasa por eso?

—Bueno... No es nada, seguro que no será nada.

—No, no, di.

—Bueno, yo es que siempre anoto los sueños que tengo y, casi siempre, suelen decirme cosas importantes. Es muy probable que lo que has soñado esté relacionado con algo que te pase actualmente.

—Entiendo—me quedé pensativa unos instantes. ¿Me estaba intentando decir que deseo a Alicia? ¿O que, probablemente, lo que ocurrió en mi sueño, tal vez se vaya a hacer realidad?Ahora sí que estaba hecha un completo lío—¿Y eso cómo puedo saberlo?

—Pues eso ya lo tienes que averiguar tú. Debes analizar ese sueño y comprobar qué similitud con la realidad es la que puede tener y, quizá, hallarás ahí la respuesta—definitivamente, me estaba liando aún más—. A veces no te dice nada, pero la mayoría de las veces suele ser así.

—¿Y a ti te ha pasado alguna vez algo que has soñado?

—A menudo—contestó con plena seguridad—. Hace poco, por ejemplo, soñé que estaba rodeada entre llamas. Y la semana pasada me quemé con el fogón de uno de los calderos de la clase de pociones—dijo remangándose la camisa de su brazo izquierdo y enseñándome una mancha oscura. Ya sólo por eso, comencé a asustarme de verdad—. Menos mal que el profesor Slughorn es eficaz y me echó rápidamente una pócima que me calmó y que apenas se me nota casi.

—Me alegro—le dije sin saber qué más decir. Todo aquello me aterraba sobremanera—. Espero que te mejores—y salí pitando de allí.

Menos mal que la siguiente hora la tenía libre. De veras que no sabía qué pensar ante todo lo que me había comentado Lavender. Me puse a analizar la situación y, verdaderamente, era la primera vez en la vida que me ocurría nada parecido. Ni siquiera cuando tuve aquel cuelgue temporal con Wood, del cual, hasta ahora, creía seguir teniendo. Pero esto, al parecer, era completamente diferente. ¿Y si lo que mi sueño me quería decir era que me gustan las chicas? Tampoco es que me hubiese parado a pensar en ello detenidamente, pero... quien sabe. Es posible que eso es lo que intentara decirme mi subconsciente. Pero, ¿también me quería decir que estaba enamorada de Alicia? Podría haberme pasado así toda la mañana, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me inundó de repente. Todo este tema me estaba causando estragos y mi cuerpo me lo estaba advirtiendo. Lo único bueno que veía en todo aquello, es que no vería a Alicia hasta el fin de semana. Hasta entonces, sería fácil esquivarla.

* * *

Pero esquivar a Alicia no era tampoco tarea fácil. Se pasó toda la semana buscándome para hablar sobre el partido contra los Hufflepuff y no sé cómo me las apañaba para poder eludirme de ello. Pero es que, cada vez que la veía, me temblaba todo. ¿Acaso eso era normal? Seguía sin descubrir nada, pero me estaba empezando a convencer a mí misma que, efectivamente, algo debía de sentir por mi compañera de equipo. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser si no, si cada vez que la veía sólo pensaba en ese dichoso sueño? Además, no paraba de pensar en ella, en que tenemos muchas cosas en común, en que nos divertimos mucho, ella es la única que se ríe con algunos de mis chistes malos y... Pero no, Katie, mejor quítatelo de la cabeza.

* * *

La cosa fue empeorando por momentos precisamente ese fin de semana, en el entrenamiento previo al partido. Todo iba genial, el quidditch era lo único que verdaderamente me hacía olvidarme de todo. Así que me centré únicamente en todas las tácticas nuevas que hablé con Potter. Que se me acercaba Alicia, "_Uys, que viene la pelota_"; que me llamaba para lo que sea, me hacía la sueca. Sólo deseaba que no se diera cuenta de que la rehuía, porque no soportaría la idea de tener que explicarle lo que me pasa con ella.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, vi cómo, poco a poco, todos mis compañeros se metían en los vestuarios, incluida Alicia. Esperé como veinte minutos antes de entrar, pensando que, de ese modo, ya estaría más que aseada y cambiada. O, al menos, lo primero. Cuando entré no parecía haber nadie; hasta que oí cómo alguien abría el grifo de una de las duchas. Respiré hondo, procurando calmarme. Bueno, no tiene por qué ser Alicia, ¿no? Siempre puede ser otra como...

—¡Oh, porras!

¡No, no, no, no, otra vez no! Está bien, no tenía por qué ocurrir nada. Me limité a ignorarla y me dispuse a quitarme el uniforme del equipo.

—¡Oh, Katie!—dijo asomando la cabeza tras la cortina—Eres mi salvación.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?—que no sea el suavizante, que no sea el suavizante, que no sea el suavizante.

—Pues que tengo la cabeza en los pies y he olvidado en mi taquilla la toalla—¿esto es mejor o peor? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que sí que sabía, era que esta escena me la conocía y no pensaba volver a repetirla.

Me acerqué a su taquilla e, inmediatamente, le pasé la toalla. Pero esta vez no miré. ¡Oh, no, Alicia! Esta vez no me ibas a provocar. No señor. Como que me llamo Katherine Bell y... Y ahí fue cuando el aroma floral de su champú me embriagó las fosas nasales. Me encantaba ese olor y, siempre que lo olía, me recordaba a ella. Era una mezcla de rosas con jazmín... Mmm, bien, ahora sí que estaba perdida. Katie, ¿por qué ahora te tenías que volver un caso aparte? Le eché la culpa a las hormonas típicas de la adolescencia. Ya sabéis, por echarle las culpas a alguien. O al algo, en este caso.

Pasados diez minutos salió de la ducha con la toalla anudada alrededor de ese cuerpo menudito que me volvía loca. Y yo ahí, sin atreverme a moverme. Cogí un pergamino donde tenía unas cosas apuntadas y disimulé todo lo que pude.

—¿Aun sigues sin asearte, Bell?

—¡Oh, sí!—dije restándole importancia—Estoy aquí, revisando unas cosas y eso...—le enseñé el pergamino, para dejar constancia—Ahora entro a la ducha si eso...

—Como quieras—la miré de reojo. Se había sentado en el taburete y se estaba echando una crema por los brazos y las piernas. Pero es que lo estaba haciendo de manera muy, pero que muy sensual. Me estaba poniendo realmente mala.

—¡Ay, madre! Lo que yo te haría—mascullé entre dientes.

—Perdona, ¿decías?

—Nada, nada, que espero que el agua no estuviera muy fría—me reí por lo bajo. ¿Cómo se me podían ocurrir semejantes cosas?

—No, no, estaba perfecta. Por cierto—dijo sin dejar de masajearse las piernas con la crema—, hoy has jugado muy bien con las nuevas tácticas.

—¿En serio?—le dije con una amplia sonrisa y luego bajé más la voz para que no me oyera lo que le iba a decir— Pues podríamos jugar al _Tato_...

—Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

—Que... hemos pasado un buen rato—definitivamente estaba en racha con esto del disimulo. Otra risita se me escapó con eso último.

—¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?

—No, nada, no es nada...

—No, dilo—quiso saber—. Yo también quiero reírme.

—Si, ejem, no es nada, en serio, es... una tontería—ahora ya sí que no sabía dónde esconderme.

—Bueno, pues, aunque sea una tontería, puedes contármela.

—Es...—piensa, Katie, piensa—un chiste que me contaron el otro día, que lo acabo de recordar.

—¡Oh!, ¿y cómo es?

—Pero es muy malo, seguro que no te hace gracia—estaba comenzando a sudar. Y sí, necesitaba ya una ducha.

—¡Bah! No digas tonterías, ya sabes que a mí me encantan los chistes malos...

—Está bien, está bien—dije sin más opción—¿Qué hacen tres chicas de Slytherin en una isla desierta?

—No, ¿qué?

—Se juntan dos para criticar a la otra—una risa tonta apareció de repente sonando desde mi garganta. No, si alguien se está preguntando si no se me ocurrió un chiste peor, la respuesta es no.

—Pues sí que era malo, sí...

—Ya lo dije—asentí—. Oye, ¿no te estás arreglando tú demasiado? Normalmente no lo sueles hacer tanto—y, como lo hiciera para provocarme, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¡Ah, sí!—dijo mientras me invitaba a sentarme a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, suspirando—¡Ay, Katie! He de confesarte algo...

—¿Confesarme algo?—sí, Alicia, yo también te quiero.

—Verás, llevo semanas que estoy como en las nubes, ando demasiado despistada. Bueno, de eso último ya te habrás dado cuenta—no, ¿de verdad?, no hace falta que me lo jures—. ¡Estoy enamorada, Katie!

—¿En serio?—pregunté con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Como fuese yo la afortunada, ya sí que terminaría de alucinar— ¿Y de quién, si puedo saberlo?

—Pues...—tomó un poco de aire y, sin más, lo dijo—de Lee Jordan.

—¿Lee Jordan?—eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

—Sí, llevo con él sólo un par de semanas, pero es tan... ¡adorable!

Luego estuvo un buen rato contándome todo acerca de su relación con Jordan, que si cómo comenzaron su relación, que si se cogían de la mano, que si esto, que si lo otro. Y yo todo el rato visualizando el cubo de la basura, donde sólo quería meter la cabeza y vomitar todo el dulce que me estaba dando Alicia con su empachosa historia de amor. Cuando acabó, terminó de vestirse y se fue, ya que había quedado con... Lee Jordan.

Y, cuando se marchó, me di cuenta de que, probablemente, esta fuese la primera vez que me rompían el corazón. Bueno, si es que realmente he llegado a estar enamorada de verdad de Alicia. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, me alegro de que la cosa acabara así, porque no sé si soportaría más la situación. Al final explotaría y le contaría la verdad. Así que, me temo que esto me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Sin embargo, ahora me pregunto si todo esto del sueño verdaderamente tenía algo que ver con la realidad. Sólo a mí se me ocurre hacerle caso a la chismosa de Lavender con estas cosas. No obstante, en algo sí que pudiera tener razón, con respecto al sueño: Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff.

* * *

_**NDA**__: Bueno, pues hasta aquí esta disparatada historia. Escogí a Katie Bell porque siempre me pareció una chica un poco marimacho, no sé por qué. Al menos en los libros siempre me lo parecieron. Y, fue pensar en ella, e inmediatamente pensar en Alicia Spinnet. Es que no se me ocurría otra mejor que ella para esta situación. Y ya lo demás vino solo. Que conste que me muero de la vergüenza el haber escrito todo esto, pero bueno, quería probar cosas nuevas y esto es lo que me ha salido. Aún así, creo que lo he suavizado un poco. Tal vez más adelante escriba algo más subido de tono, pero por ahora sólo puedo con esto. _

_**Dedicatoria**: Esta historia está dedicada especialmente a alguien que me ha motivado muchísimo a escribirla. Y no es otro que mi gran amigo (al que adoro y que próximamente espachurraré a mi antojo) __**xotug**__. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Y, por lo que más quieras, ¡no te toques, cochino! xDDD Te quiero, rebonico mío. :3_

_Y eso ha sido todo. Ya que estáis leyendo todo esto, qué mejor manera de dejarme un comentario, aunque sea para abuchearme por lo malo que es. xDD_

_Un saludo muy grande._

_**Miss Lefroy**_


End file.
